


Quando se tem o Sol a disposição

by Bebetthy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, First Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sad, Sad Ending, Sun God
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebetthy/pseuds/Bebetthy
Summary: Apolo, com certeza, é um dos maiores protagonista de romances trágicos.O deus da música, da saúde, da poesia e da profecia tem uma grande bagagem e com certeza uma das mais trágicas é a de Jacinto, o jovem príncipe que conquistou o coração da divindade do sol... E acabou em um problemático triângulo amoroso, marcado por um fim fúnebre.________________________________________Palavras como "semideus", "abençoado", "protegido" ou até mesmo "amaldiçoado" sempre apareciam quando seu nome era citado. Acontece que a beleza, mesmo que adimirada, não era uma característica em toda boa. Mortais belos chamavam a atenção de imortais apaixonados. E esse amor dificilmente acabava bem pra um dos lados. Ou para ambos.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 5





	Quando se tem o Sol a disposição

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história está sendo traduzida para o inglês   
> This story is being translated to English  
> Olá!!  
> Primeiramente, gostaria de lembrar que mitologia grega possuí inúmeras versões do mesmo conto; sendo assim, é impossível determinar qual a "original". Dessa forma, essa é uma narração de minha autoria da versão que eu melhor conheço e gosto.   
> Sinta-se livre para comentar as diferenças da que você conhece, se alguma encontrar.  
> Além disso, a sociedade grega não era como a nossa e conceitos como "idade de consentimento" não seguiam nosso padrão. Não digo a idade de Jacinto porque aqui, na minha versão, ele é de maior. Mas não é no conto original (pesquise sobre homossexualidade da Grécia Antiga e pederastia e entenda melhor).   
> Boa leitura.

Todos conheciam a inegável beleza do príncipe espartano. Na flor da idade, o povo acreditava que sua beleza só poderia ser um presente dos deuses e os boatos não poderiam ser mais pertinentes.

Palavras como "semideus", "abençoado", "protegido" ou até mesmo "amaldiçoado" sempre apareciam quando seu nome era citado. Acontece que a beleza, mesmo que adimirada, não era uma característica em toda boa. Mortais belos chamavam a atenção de imortais apaixonados. E esse amor dificilmente acabava bem pra um dos lados. Ou para ambos, mesmo que raramente a parte mais difícil ficasse para os deuses.

Jacinto estava vagamente consciente disso, mas, jovem, não entendia o suficiente para se preocupar.

Os deuses estavam sempre de olho nele. Sua pele amendoada, seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos brilhantes eram elogiados frequentemente. Tudo isso era bom, certo?

Zéfiro, na verdade, foi o primeiro imortal a se aproximar, mas outros mortais já haviam cortejado o jovem. Um em especial havia conseguido. Um poeta. Um fim trágico que o jovem se privava de recordar com frequência.

O deus do vento oeste se mostrou presente em muitas ocasiões. Suas aparições, demonstradas com uma brisa suave que o acompanhava, seguida de um cheio de chuva agradável. Quando sentia-os, sempre prestava saudações a Zéfiro, agradecendo gentilmente. Uma vez, a divindade apareceu pessoalmente, nos jardins do palácio; havia estendido a mão e acariciado os cachos rebeldes do príncipe, que o olhava atordoado pela presença.

— Gosta das minhas visitas?

O príncipe demorou a responder, provavelmente mantendo um olhar bobo no rosto. Limpou a garganta e disse:

— O senhor nunca aparece pessoalmente, mas gosto muito, sim.

— Bom — constatou, se afastando, trazendo uma brisa com o movimento. — Aparecerei mais vezes.

Entretanto, um dia, saindo de um de seus treinamentos, sentiu uma presença diferente. Um calor convidativo, como os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, ou os últimos da tarde. Se viu balançando o corpo involuntariamente e percebeu que uma música lírica tocava perto.

Seguindo o som e o calor, chegou a uma clareira com uma só árvore e, aos pés dela, um belo homem. Ele dedilhavam uma bela lira e seus cabelos, caindo como raios de sol sobre seus ombros, estavam coroados por folhas douradas.

Jacinto parou onde estava, hipnotizado por inúmeros fatores ao mesmo tempo. Em um choque de reconhecimento, se apressou em reverenciar o deus que se encontrava em sua frente, começando a se ajoelhar quando o deus Apolo levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Lorde Apolo...

— Não se preocupe com futilidades, Jacinto — impediu-o. — Venha até aqui.

O príncipe o obedeceu, aceitando a mão do deus. Eles estavam frente a frente, e o jovem observou seus traços. Ele estava em forma humana, mas sua divindade era óbvia. Na postura, de quem possuía grande poder, e sabia; nos traços, impossíveis de serem reproduzidos naturalmente; e em tudo que exalava dele. A áurea de calma em que Jacinto entrou somente de ouvir a sua voz e ser exposto a sua música.

O deus, para a surpresa do jovem, estendeu a mão livre, soltando sua lira no chão fofo e gramado, e tocou os dedos levemente em sua bochecha, como se temesse que a pele fosse se romper sob seu toque. Aos poucos, sua mão foi se abrindo para acoplar toda a metade da face príncipe, o dedão acariciando a proeminente maçã.

Aquele toque queimava de uma maneira estranhamente convidativa. O jovem afundou o rosto em direção àquela palma, buscando e ansiando mais e mais aquele contato.

— Tão macia quanto imaginei.

De repente, causando em Jacinto uma surpresa extrema, os lábios quentes tocaram os dele, por segundos. Ele não reagiu, mesmo que quisesse mais do que um selinho. Estava em choque.

O deus sorriu ladino, acariciando os cachos do mortal.

— Gostaria de uma música, Jacinto?

— Sim, Lorde Apolo. Adoraria.

E ele se sentou no outro lado do tronco, perpendicular ao deus da música. Se perdeu em seu som, em certo ponto somente fechando os olhos e se entregando ao ritmo. Esqueceu-se do que precisava fazer após ou do que precisava treinar. Em certo ponto, entregou-se aos toques da mesma forma. Não que a música não simplimente tivesse o mesmo efeito.

— Não temes Zéfiro, Lorde Apolo?

Estavam deitados na cama, o deus relaxado e o príncipe o observando atenciosamente.

A reação de Apolo foi esperada, seu rosto se franzido em surpresa. Olhou para Jacinto, que tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

— Eu não temo nada, Jacinto. — apontou, esticando a mão para as costas do príncipe. — Muito menos um deus do vento.

O jovem abaixou a cabeça para os antebraços, cruzando-os. Sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos.

— Cogitou escolhe-lo?

Isso o fez abrir os olhos.

O deus continuava a tocar suas costas e ele se focou nisso. A brisa suave do outro era agradável, mas o toque quente, forte, mas gentil do deus da cura era viciante, alucinante e ele não tinha maneiras de não se empurrar em direção a mão, como sempre acabava fazendo.

— Acha que escolhe-lo seria o melhor? Que ele seria bom com você? Faria melhor para você?

— Não. — disse, dicisivo. Ele havia passado a ignorar a brisa; o cheio de chuva. Quem queria promessas de um tempo chuvoso quando tinha um ensolarado a disposição?

O deus Apolo arrastou a mão pelas costas do jovem, parecendo satisfeito com a negativa.

— Só quero o senhor, Lorde Apolo.

— E eu você, Jacinto.

O garoto sorriu, querendo do fundo de seu coração acreditar nisso; mas entendia efemeridade dos sentimentos daqueles que possuíam a imortalidade, e não a invejava.

Os homens sentiam com intensidade durante toda a vida, mas seu sofrimento era temporário. Não imaginava como os deuses poderiam fazer o mesmo. Seus sentimentos eram conhecidos por serem transitórios e facilmente superados.

Gostava de sentir; isso o tornava humano, o diferenciava daquele ser com o qual ele não queria se igualar. Entendia também o sofrimento de uma vida eterna.

— Para alguém tão jovem, você entende as coisas bem demais. — disse o deus, quase como se lendo os pensamentos do outro. Talvez estivesse; seu rosto, expressivo como o de mais ninguém, não era difícil de ler.

— Talvez minha alma seja antiga — murmurou, risinho e sonolento, já com a cabeça enterrada nós travesseiros.

Apolo soltou uma risada hipnotizadora, seu carinho subindo e levando-o a dormir.

— Você é muito bom nisso, Jacinto! Existe algum esporte que você não saiba?

Sorrindo abertamente, o jovem deu de ombros. Estavam jogando disco, uma das atividades favoritas de Jacinto e de seu povo. Os dois costumavam passar horas praticando esportes e se divertiam imensamente com isso.

Naquele dia em específico, o príncipe considerava o vento perfeito para uma boa partida, forte e constante.

— Muito tempo livre para aprender, acredito.

O príncipe se surpreendia com a intimidade que os dois haviam alcançado. A tranquilidade com que conversavam, a frequência com que passavam noites inteiras juntos e horas do dia papeando e se divertindo. Diálogos assim, demonstrações de carinho extremamente inesperadas, mas bem-vindas... Seu coração não aguentava a ideia de perder esses momentos.

— Vamos! Mais uma vez, querido. — chamou o deus. — Você joga.

Jacinto pegou o disco e, sorrindo para o deus, jogou-o com força, tomando impulso com o braço. O deus correu, pegou-o e lançou de volta.

Voltou-se para o príncipe a ponto de vê-lo sorrindo, distraído e traçando a trajetória do disco. Ele não percebeu a mudança repentina, brusca e anti-natural do vento, como fez o deus da música.

Não teve tempo de estender os braços, de processar nada, de entender porque aquilo estava vindo na direção de sua cabeça, porque ganhava velocidade tão rápido, porque...

Apolo correu. Acelerou. Tentou e tentou e tentou chegar a tempo... Chegar antes que...

Chegou ao lugar onde o rapaz estava, esticando as mãos e buscando seu corpo, mas ele não estava mais lá. O impacto o havia jogado metros para trás e o deus ficou momentaneamente estagnado no lugar.

O disco a havia atingido na cabeça, os cabelos agora rubros, de sangue. Seu corpo estava imóvel e Apolo não podia... Não podia...

Finalmente, foi até ele; viu que seus olhos estavam abertos, mas por pouco. O jovem o encarou e seus olhos... Aqueles olhos nos quais ele constantemente se perdia, aquele olhar, que mesmo em meio a iminente morte ainda emitiam doçura...

Ele caiu de joelhos, a cabeça no colo do jovem, os olhos ardendo, o peito, pesado como uma âncora, ameaçando levá-lo para o fundo e mais baixo baixo baixo.

— Por favor...

E ele sentiu. A delicada mão do príncipe em seu cabelo e então... Aqueles frágeis batimentos que ele conseguia ouvir, que ele queria manter, que ele gostaria de guardar e repetir e repetir pra sempre... Se foram. E aquela mão, que ele já tanto havia segurado e que já tanto havia acariciado seu corpo, caiu.

— Jacinto? — chamou, a voz frágil como nunca havia estado. — Jacinto?

Mas ela se fora. Nunca mais teria sua voz ouvida; seu sorriso visto ou seu calor sentido.

Em um rompante de raiva, somente interrompido para reposicionar o corpo de seu amante cuidadosamente, ele se levantou e gritou para o alto:

— Zéfiro? Desgraçado! Arruinou tanto a custo de que? Não sofre o mesmo que eu, infeliz?

Mas não obteve resposta. E não se importava, de fato. Ajoelhou-se, sua mão acariciando o corpo imóvel, arrumando-lhe as vestes, analisando a ferida aberta em sua têmpora. Em sua mente rodavam momentos e mais momentos de prazer, deleite e... amor, de fato.

Não conseguia imaginar o garoto no submundo; somente mais uma alma, sem memória, sem destino, vagando eternamente. Sua família lhe faria as honras fúnebres necessárias? Não conseguia imaginar o contrário; lhe era impensável.

Então, em seu profundo e aterrador sofrimento, estendeu a mão e, através do sangue do jovem, fez tudo o que podia para homenagea-lo, honra-lo e impedir que fosse perdido, esquecido...

Criou uma flor; e em suas pétalas, expressou seu sofrimento, marcando para sempre seu pranto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado.   
> Bjs.


End file.
